Princess Rover
by Tomb Raider956
Summary: What if Amberle saw Eretria in the Ellcrys


I do not own the characters or most of the story line. I'm writing this off of the storyline and making small changes into it. If you haven't seen the Sharanna chronicles I would recommend watching it. It would be less confusing I guess. I just saw theentire  
season and I liked it. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it so I'm doing this. The second season is coming so maybe there will be a sequel to this. This is a princess rover fanfic if you couldn't tell by the name. Starts in season 1episode5.  
Hope u like.

* * *

The screeches of demons was coming from all over. The ground was littered with bodies. Everything was burned. Land, ruins, bodies. I felt a lump form in my throat at the sight of the burned and mangled bodies. The smell of burned flesh made me shiver  
and bilerise in my throat. I stumbled forward to see what else was here. As I continued forward I tripped on a limb, I caught myself however my hand had landed on the bloodied face of an elf. I whimpered as I drew my hand away. Who was  
he a guard? A healer? A farmer? An innocent?

A foot stepped into the puddle of blood infront of my face. I looked up and saw a familiar face. A face I never thought I would see again. Lorin. No he wasn't real. He isn't real. He couldn't be.

"Get up, Amberle." Lorin's voice was cold, no emotion. Dead. He held out his hand for me. I sat and leaned away from him as I debated wether or not to take it. It was Lorin. It looked like Lorin,but it wasn't. I saw his body in the sanctuary with the  
/rest of the Chosen. Lorin kept his hand out and the look in his eye told me that he wasn't going to pull it back. I took it and he pulled me up. As soon as he did he drew a sword. The urge to step back was tempting but I stayed where I was.

"I never meant to hurt you." My voice was filled with my emotions. Seeing him again made me fell happy and sad and guilty for leaving.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not!"

"You never had feelings for me." He wasn't accusing, he was stating. "You have feelings for her." Her? He threw his sword at me and I had barely dodgedit. I looked at it for a moment in disbelief before turning back to its owner. I took a step back  
asit was no longer Lorin. It was somebody I didn't expect to see at all. Eretria stood before me.

"Words aren't enough Amberle." Her voice was different. It wasn't her, but that didn't stop the flood of emotions that filled me. Confusion, desire, anger, disbelief. "You need to prove your commitment to the quest." Eretria circled around me. The predatory  
look shehad while she did frightened me.

"I'll do whatever it takes." I almost flinched when Eretria yanked the sword out of the burned tree. She tossed it to me. I looked at her in surprise and disbelief. Did she expect me to fight her.

"Prove it. Kill me."

"What!" I didn't want to kill her, even if she was a rover.

"There will be no mercy beyond these walls. The demons feed on weakness. And you? You're as weak as they come." I knew the words were true but I didn't want to believe them. I was not weak. I couldn't be weak.I looked at Eretria not wanting do as she  
drew another sword. "If you're going to survive you have to harden your heart." She attacked first. I successfully parried it, but each blow after that was harder than the previous one. I fell back. The sword in the air told me she wasn't  
going tolet me up so I rolled over as it swung down. I pushed myself back instead of standing. With each step she took forward I pushed myself back.

"Now kill me!"

"Please don't make me do this!" I don't want to kill her. I didn't want to kill anybody.

"The quest is more important than any one life. You can't let your emotions get in the way. Now stand and fight me." She raise her sword to my neck. "Or die with everyone else." I glanced at my sword. When I grabbed it she attacked again and again. Isuccessfully  
defended against the attacks but then her sword came near my neck again.

"Your weak!" I pushed her back and she swung around. I cried out when she scratched my arm with the sword. Her arm pulled back and she punched me. My body was thrown against a tree and I ducked as Eretria swung again. With each block I gave I took a stepback  
until I was pushed against another tree. With her sword against my neck she started to speak again.

"You neglected your oath while the world burned. You're no hero." A small smile appeared on the humans face, "The Ellcrys knows the truth." Anger and shame filled my body at the words. Was this all going to happen because I ran away? I pushed Eretriaaway  
and tried to get away again. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me. No! As my body was swung around I shoved my sword forward into the body in front to me. It felt like I was sticking the sword into my gut. With each gasp that left her mouth

it mademy chest tighten. Blood leaked from the wound freely and it made me worry even more.

"Congratulations Amberle. You passed the test." The smile on her face eased my worry a little. "Now don't let anything distract you. Not fear. Not love. The fate of the world depends on it." I struggled to speak for a few moments.

"Where's the Bloodfire?" My question came out shakily. Eretria's face looked at me and the smile fell. Then the vision filled my mind. First the flower, a hand, and a glass with a picture in it. Then it focused on the glass. A stained glass window. Then  
it showed Wil and Eretria standing before it. The final image was a girl walking into a light. Darkness took its place when it faded.

I looked around to see I was still in the Ellcrys. I looked around almost in a daze. I stepped to the flower that had made me see everything. As I stood before it the center began to open, revealing what was inside. The seed almost looked like metal tome,but  
it wasn't.I picked itand then the flower began to disintegrate. I gave a small smile and held the seed close to me. I sighed in relief, the test was over but now was the quest was just beginning.

* * *

Speaking with Allanon relieved me of my worries a little. He was accompanying Wil and I to the Bloodfire. He could guide us, protect us. A cloaked figure passed Allanon, Commander Tilton, and I. The jawline was familiar and hair color was

and continued to watch the figure walk down the hall.

"What is it?" Commander Tilton was on edge with my state. I hesitated for a moment before calling out.

"Eretria?" The cloaked person froze, confirming my question. The relief felt good knowing that it wasn't actually Eretria inside the Ellcrys. I didn't hurt her at all. Then she ran. It hurt that she ran but it was understandable. I chased after her knowingAllanon  
and Tilton were following. After a few halls Eretria stood. She didn't move or speak.

"There's nowhere to run, Eretria." Still no reaction. I inched forward slowly not knowing what she was doing. I heard footsteps in the hallway but I don't look. My only worry was she turned with a dagger in hand. It swung down as Catania ran intome.  
We both gasped and the hand was stopped by Bandon. He ran them both into the wall. Eretria ran as I held Catania.

"Don't let her escape!" Allanon's voice was hurried. As the rest went after Eretria, Allanon and Uncle Arion took me to the king's throne room. We took out place on each side of the throne as we waited for the rest to bring the rover.

Why did she attack me? I didn't want to capture her or hurt her. I just wanted to talk. I mean understandable that she could think I wanted to. We didn't leave on the best of terms. We didn't meet on the best of terms either. After taking her horse andher  
kidnapping me and Wil she would be on edge. The Elfstones leaving with us could've possibly angered her more. If I were her I would assume they would want me tobe captured. The doors opened and commander Tilton along with Uncle Ander

and the guardswalked in dragging Eretria. As she struggled I was relieved to see her unharmed but I knew it wouldn't matter to my grandfather. His face was stern. Eretria didn't only sneak into the palace. She had attacked me, his granddaughter.

"Excellent work Commander Tilton."

"Thank you your Grace. Prince Ander assisted with the apprehension." My uncle nodded but didn't look very proud.

"If by assisted you mean got his ass kicked then, yeah, he was a big help." Eretria's angry voice echoed. That explains it.

"Rover, do you have a name?"

"Does it matter? We all look the same to you anyways."

"You will address the king with the respect he deserves!" Uncle Arion obviously didn't like her for not only trying to kill me but also because she was a human. I held back a angry remark. I would tell my uncle later.

I looked back at the human in the room. She looked the same as she had when we escaped from the rover camp.

"He's not my king, Elf." She said it with so much loathing. It hurt to hear her say it like that. Before speaking with Allanon about the quest I had thought about the test the Ellcrys gave me. It has shown me Lorin. Someone who loved me. It hurt to seehim  
again because if I hadn't left they wouldn't have looked for me but I knew that I would be dead too. When it changed to Eretria I didn't know why. But the more I thought about it the more it made sense to me. When I first met her my first

thoughtwas,she's beautiful. Then we had lied to each other and things got worse,but I liked her. She was strong in many ways. Someone I could love. The Ellcrys showed me somebody who loved me but I did not love back. Then it showed me somebody  
I could love.I already like and had feelings for her. The way she said Elf hurt because I knew she despised us. It made what I did a bit easier.

"Her name is Eretria." She looked at me with an almost betrayed look. "We met in the road. She tried to rob me." I didn't mention kidnapping because I knew that would give her death. Eretria's eyes looked at me and you could see a little remorse in them  
whichmademe feel guilty for even speaking.

"You will be charged with the murderer of the royal gardener and the attempted assassination of the princess, Amberly. Do you understand?" My grandfather didn't really care if she understood. I don't even care about the assassination. I totally understandit.  
But the royal gardener? What was in it for her?

Eretria look far from understanding. If anything she looked confused. "Are you insane. I didn't kill anyone."

"Besides me and Allanon there were two other witnesses." She looked at me desperately.

"Look I am a lot of things, but I am not a killer." I desperately wanted to believe her but after her attack I didn't know what to think of her.

"Then what are you doing in Arbalon?" I know my voice sounded emotionless but I couldn't let her think anything other than that. Her face was asking for me to believe her.

"She came for the Elfstones." Eretria closed her eyes like she had been caught. Well she had been but still. "But I wouldn't put past her at this point." She turned to face Wil.

"An Elvis court will decide your fate." My grandfather started. "If you are guilty the penalty will be death. Take her to her cell." I quickly turned to my grandfather. The Elvin Court would surely find her guilty. She will be dead within the week!

"Amberle please! I didn't do this! I didn't do this. No!" She was dragged out of the room. The look on her face was terrified. But I now knew she was telling the truth. She didn't kill anyone, however that didn't explain the attack.

As I was packing stuff for the journey my mind kept trailing to Eretria. What could I do?

"Is something bothering you?" Allanon just had to be a Druid and know what was going on in my kind.

"Eretria." Wil spoke up.

"I don't think she did it." Well thanks for making me seem like a bad person. I think the look on my face said something else to him though. "I have no love for her but she only came for the Elfstones." Wait.

"How was she able to steal the Elfstones?" He froze.

"She attacked me." I could literally feel my heart sink at the words. "We struggled and she knocked me out."

"Sounds totally trustworthy." Wil didn't appreciate my sarcasm.

"She could have killed us in the woods or at the rover camp. Why come here to do it?"

"I don't think she did it!" I yelled at him. I had enough of him thinking that I did. Both men looked at me. "But it doesn't matter. Allanon and I saw her with our own eyes."

"And out eyes aren'timpervious to deception." I left the two to themselves as I went about my own business. I really hope I could help Eretria.

* * *

When finding out there was a changeling in the palace trying to kill me I immediately knew that I had an excuse to get Eretria out. Well at least for killing and attempted assassination. She did still break into the palace.

Walking through the corridors to reach Eretria's cell had me more than nervous. We stopped to see her leaning against the wall.I swallowed.

"Come to check out the view." She was angry now. Not desperate for us to believe her.

"There maybe a way for you to win your freedom." Wil said it as if it was a blessing he was giving her. He may say that he didn't think it was her at the time, but he sounds like he thinks she's guilty of something.

"So you figured out i wasn't the one who attacked you. Way to go." She was bitter.

"Didn't really think it was you but really had no evidence saying you were innocent." I grumbled. Seriously I understand how she thinks I dislike her but did she really think I want her dead.

"What?" I didn't speak soft enough. I shook my head to her.

"We need your help catch the real murder. A demon." Did Wil really have to say it like that? Ugh. Realization dawned on Eretria as you can see the worry etched on her face.

"You want to use me as bait.

"It's either that or face an Elvin court." Both options sounded terrible but I couldn't really think of another way to get her out of here. "And before you play 'Little Miss Innocent' let's not forget that you broke into the palace, assaulted Wil,  
and stole the Elfstones." I was tired of speaking to Eretria like she was guilty so I just resorted to how I was feeling. Tired.

"Assaulted!" The disbelief of what I said was evident. "Is that what he told you?" I glanced at Wil,wondering what she was talking about.

"The details aren't important." He replied nonchalantly. Not important!

"He said you broke into his room, he struggled, and you knocked him out." Suddenly Eretria looked very smug.

"That's one way to put it...But you should know, the struggle was mutual and lasted about an hour." She looked very pleased about telling me about this. I have to admit that her tactic was working for hurting me. Except I wasn't hurt that he slept  
with her. I was hurt for her sleeping with him. I had no right to be hurt by that but I couldn't help it. I could tell Eretria knew she hit a spot.

"Well, he said you two weren't together." I struggled to say something in my embarrassment, hurt, and anger.

"And he's absolutely right." This is why the Ellcrys said don't let emotions get in the way. "Now are you going to help or not."

She agreed. Much to my dismay. She may hate me but I don't hate her. I gave her some of my clothes and Wil led her to the a room far from where I was staying. I hope their both okay. The sanctuary doors were opened so I could hidewhen Wil ran  
into the hall. He was blocked by the guards.

"Amberle! Are you okay?" Really? I almost sighed in annoyance.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You're not safe here." Where am I safe?

"It's okay." I told my guards. They let him pass. "What's going on? Why aren't you with Eretria?" She was left unprotected. I knew I should've sent more guards. Wil hastily took a few steps.

"Because it's you I'm after." His voice changed sounding demonic. He raise a knife and lunged for me. Allanon grabbed him by the arms,twisted them around, and pulled his neck. The crack was sickening. I was gasping for air because this changeling  
knew our plan and was so close to actually killing me. I stared at the lifeless form of my friend.

"Amberle!" The real Wil ran into my guards and like the last was blocked.

"Halt!" My guards yelled and he backed off immediately.

"Stand down!" Commander Tilton allowed him to pass. I stared at him while he stared at the demon. The changeling's disguise began to burn away revealing it's true form. It's eyes were staring right at Wil.

"Burn the demon and seal its ashes into this." Allanon instructed guards as they carried the body away. I couldn't help but stare at it a little more. Eretria had now joined us and she too was looking.

"If we're done here I'll just take my things and go." That's exactly what I expected. But I didn't want her to leave yet. But I didn't want to put her back in a jail cell.

"I'm afraid not. Commander Tilton do as we discussed." I was cut of by Wil once again.

"What are you doing?"

"Why do you assume I'm going to send her back to the cell?" I asked exasperated.

"I knew an Elvin bitch wouldn't keep her word!" That hurt.

"Maybe I should actually. I could tell the commander to delay the order I just gave. Or maybe I could have her tell you what it was." All but the commander looked confused.

"Let her go. This has gone far enough." And Allanon breaking right where I don't want him to. Now she's going to think I want her in jail. "You need to tell us what you know, princess."They all looked at me. What does he mean by that?

"Amberle." Wil sounded as if he were coaxing an animal. "You saw Eretria in your vision." Oh yeah. We'll that's why I was going to have the commander send her to a room not a jail cell.

"Yes I saw her in my vision." They seemed almost surprised that I admitted that. "You and Eretria were standing before the Bloodfire. Which is why I wasn't sending her back to the cell." I was supposed be in a group that is constantly doubting me  
for a quest. "But you already knew about my vision. Didn't you Allanon?"

"I was hoping you would tell me." Eretria looked as if she was seeing me in a new light. Maybe it was because we were talking about visions.

"I didn't know what it meant at first so I assumed it was a warning and when she attacked that confirmed it."

"You need to start trusting the Ellcrys."

"Allanon you didn't let me finish. When the changeling attacked me in her form I thought that was it. But when we realized it was changeling I thought about why she was with Wil at the Bloodfire. This isn't a quest for you,me, and Wil. It's a quest  
for Eretria, Wil, and I to reach Safehold.

"What!" Was said simultaneously by the two who were needed.

"You figured it out. Wonderful. If the Dagda Mor sends more demons we must be ready for them here. That is why you three must travel to Safehold together."

Eretria had no idea what we were talking about. As Allanon walked away we stared after him. Well there goes our guide.


End file.
